


Hot Damn

by InsomicAlleyCat



Series: Drabbles And What not [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomicAlleyCat/pseuds/InsomicAlleyCat
Summary: Bokuto may have had a little too much to drink at Kuroo's party. Akaashi has to deal with the after affects





	

"Bokuto please no."  
  
"I'M TO HOT!"  
Bokuto fingergunned Akaashi, waiting for him to finish the line. Akaashi simply rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Bokuto, I'm driving. Can this please wait until we got home?"  
  
Bokuto pouted and poked Akaashi's shoulder, sulking. "Akaaaaashi! C'mon please?" Akaashi just sighed again. The the next minute was quiet, apart from the radio playing music.   
  
Akaashi couldn't bear to see his boyfriend so quiet. Sure, it was pleasant for a while but so uncharacteristic of Bokuto. He sighed for the third time and gave in.  
"Hot damn."  
  
Bokuto perked up immediately, changing the music to 'Happy' and continued singing, as if he wasn't just sulking. "CALL THE POLICE AND THE FIREMEN!"  
  
"Kotarou, you had too much to drink at Kuroo's party."


End file.
